


Case Pairings

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Welcome to the Family [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cheating, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:30:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21610201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: dean x reader - Relationship, sam x reader
Series: Welcome to the Family [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1413109
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Case Pairings

Time seemed to fly by after that night. Every night you spent in Dean’s arms, holding each other close, lips meeting gently, hungry for each other. You’d pant each other’s names, nipping, biting, and sucking at any piece of skin that you could reach. You’d claw at his back, him groaning and growling against your neck. Your hands would press into his chest as his green eyes bore into your soul.

There were times, however, where everyone needed to split up. The first time that Cas suggested you going with Sam, you were confused. And then he pointed out that Dean would be a distraction to you, and vise versa. You’d be so concerned for the other that you’d wind up hurt, or dead.

You knew that he was right, as much as you hated to admit it. Every time someone addressed both you, and Sam, you got nervous.

* * *

_Sitting on Sam’s lap, your arms were around his neck, his hands on your hips. His lips brushed over your collarbone, making your head fall back. His large hands were calloused, warm, and felt perfect against your skin. He moved them up your bare back to your shoulders, your hips rolling against his. “Sam!” You breathed, nearing your release. Moving your head to look at him, your eyes locked on his._

_“Fuck.” He groaned as he felt your nails run up his back. You lifted yourself ever so slightly off of him, grinding down on him. Sam smirked, gripping your ass almost hard enough to leave bruises._

_You gasped as he thrust up as he moved your hips. Burying your face in his neck, you whimpered and repeated his name over and over as you clenched around him._

_Sam wasn’t too far behind, pounding into you with everything he had before holding you against him, pulsing as he filled the condom._

* * *

After the hunt, Dean was pissed. You’d managed to get hurt trying to keep Sam from getting hurt…but he’d managed to get hurt while trying to save you. Both of you were a bit banged up, sore, and too tired for Dean’s temper at the moment. “Come on, babe.” You sighed. “I promise. You can get your briefs in a wad tomorrow morning. Right now, I’d like a shower, some food, and to crawl into bed.”

Dean’s jaw clenched before he looked over at you and sighed. “Come here, baby.” He held his arms open for you, holding you close when you hugged him. “I know that I’m over reacting, two of the most important people to me did what they could to make sure the other was safe.” He told you. “I just couldn’t get the memories of you in that hospital bed out of my head.”

Your stomach dropped, knowing that wasn’t exactly a fun time for anyone. “I’m sorry.” You told him, closing your eyes and burying your face in his chest.

“I’m, uh, gonna let you guys…yeah,” Sam said awkwardly, getting up to leave the room.

Dean shook his head. “We have a room with two beds. Just crash here. We leave in the morning, anyway.”

* * *

Sam showered, and then you and Dean showered together. You took your time, gently washing each other, ridding the other of blood, dirt, and grime.

As you dried off after, you laughed as he made stupid faces at you. Sam sighed as he heard you laughing. You both knew what you were doing was wrong, and extremely fucked up, but you just couldn’t seem to stop.

Hearing the bathroom door open, he automatically looked over. Out came a shirtless Dean, with you over his shoulder. You were in boy cut underwear and one of his shirts. He looked away as Dean made you laughed by dropping you on the bed.


End file.
